Watchin' the Rain
by Shakaku Gekkani
Summary: [Oneshot, Songfic] When Yuki and Tohru get engaged, Kyo is extremely upset. His thoughts on their engagement and wedding. [Two endings]
1. Main

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or "Watching the Rain" by Katy Rose

Watchin' the Rain

It's raining again.

Cold rain.

_**I wish there was a photograph that showed me here with you  
And I could kiss the photograph and make my wish come true  
**_

The wedding will be in two weeks. I remember clearly that fateful day, two and a half months ago when Yuki proposed to her. It was late, and I was out for a walk. I saw Yuki and Tohru walking home from a movie. Curious, I watched them. Soon they stopped and the damn rat looked Tohru in the eye and dropped to one knee. Horror struck me instantly. He pulled a box for his pocket. I ran.

It rained harder than it ever had that night. From the roof, in the pouring rain, I could hear Shigure's cries of congratulations on their engagement. Tohru, concerned as always, poked her head onto the roof to tell me the "happy" news. The rain hid my tears.

_**I wish I was a humming dove so I could sing so sweet  
I wish that I could steal the moon and kiss it with my feet  
I wish I was a remedy that you wanted to take  
**_

The day before the wedding. Haru is the best man and both Uo and Hana are the maids of honor. Tohru wanted Yuki to have me as a groomsman, but I refused. I still don't know if I'm going to the wedding at all. I don't think I'd be able to stand it.

I asked Haru to take a picture of Tohru and I yesterday. She's so radiant, so happy. It makes me glad that she's happy, but it makes me sad when I realize that I'm not the one who is making her happy.

**_A product of a recipe that no one had to bake  
I wish I could forget the day the hurting in my heart  
And wash our mouths with listerine to make a brand new start  
_**

Today's the day. I decided to go, for Tohru. She looks so beautiful in the wedding dress Ayame made. Everyone's here. Akito's death last year set us all free, so they could marry. Sometimes I wish that he was still alive. But then she couldn't be happy.

Slowly, carefully they said their vows. They exchanged rings, and suddenly it was over. Their lips met. I cried.

_**Watching the rain fall down  
Watching the rain  
Watching the rain  
Watching the rain fall down  
Watching the rain  
Watching the rain fall down**_

There are two endings. The first is the sad ending, the second the happier one. I've put them into separate chapters to make it easier on you guys.


	2. Ending One

Ending One : Sad Ending

It's raining again.

_**I wish there was a fairytale that turned into my life  
So I could kiss Prince Charming and be his princess wife  
I wish the voices in my head would leave my ears alone**_

The salty air stung my eyes and the breeze tossed my hair. The moon's waning light was directly overhead, but the only thing its feeble light revealed was me. It had been six days since the wedding. Voices in my head told me that there was nothing left. I agreed. Slowly, carefully, I put my foot into the water. It was so cold that it took my breath away. Shaking my head, I walked into the ocean's biting chill. Soon I was up to my chin. Then my mouth was submerged. And then, for a moment, I realized what I was doing. It was too late. The current swept me away.

_**So my eyes could stop their water bleeding and I could find a home  
I wish there was a ruby rose where I spread my wings and flew  
So I could inhale the perfume and be the morning dew  
**_

It's raining.


	3. Ending Two

Ending Two : Happier Ending

(I added this on to the fic after feeling extremely guilty about what I did in the first ending.)

The salty air stung my eyes and the breeze tossed my hair. The moon's waning light was directly overhead, but the only thing its feeble light revealed was me. It had been six days since the wedding. Voices in my head told me that there was nothing left. I agreed. Slowly, carefully, I put my foot into the water. It was so cold that it took my breath away. Shaking my head, I walked into the ocean's biting chill. When I was up to my chin I heard a cry from behind me. Startled, I turned.

_**I wish the raindrops on the glass would let me join their dance  
I'd spin and twirl and laugh with them and drown my thoughts per-chance**_

It was Tohru. Tears glittered like sapphires on her cheeks. She was waving frantically to me. Her voice snapped me out of my daze, and I finally realized that I was about to drown myself. I walked back to the beach as fast as I could.

As soon as I was on the beach I collapsed. Tears of guilt and relief wet the sand and mingled with the incoming waves. Tohru smiled sadly and helped me to my feet.

"I thought you said that we would stay together?" said Tohru, putting her coat over my shoulders.

"But… You don't need me any more. You have Yuki. He got to you first. He won. He's happy and he's making you happy. There's nothing left." Tohru threw her arms around me, holding me to her chest.

**_Whoa whoa I kinda like it  
Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa, I kinda like it this way  
_**

"No. It's not like that. I am happy, but I want both of you to be happy. So please, Kyo-kun. You'll find someone. I wasn't for you. You'll find someone else. Trust me." I relaxed, and curled up in her arms.

"Thank you, Tohru. Thank you."

_**Watchin the rain  
Watchin the rain**_


End file.
